


A day in the life of Jesse McCree.

by KanekiSawada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Drabble, big and cheesy, jesse realises what happiness really is, like a pizza, theres no junk and hog because i dont think theyd immediately join with overwatch, torb isnt in the story because i forgot him lol sorry ikea man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanekiSawada/pseuds/KanekiSawada
Summary: A small glimpse into Jesse's day, now that Overwatch has re-formed.





	

McCree is dragged from unconscious peace and into the harsh light of the real world thanks to an alarm set by none other than Gibraltar’s resident scientist. He breathes a quiet curse and rubs his forehead, a lingering headache from the hangover he was inevitably experiencing. Last night they celebrated the arrival of a new recruit, Efi Oladele, and while she was far too young to drink, everyone else did plenty in her place. The clock reads 8:00 am, and McCree decides he’s not getting back to sleep, and ducks into the shower to freshen himself up. Watchpoint: Gibraltar is his new place of residence ever since Winston initiated recall, and McCree is forever grateful that he doesn’t have to sleep in the back of a train for once. McCree can’t say he misses the lone wolf lifestyle; the new scenery and company have done him wonders for his psyche. After getting dressed, favourite serape across his shoulders and trusty revolver - lovingly named Peacekeeper - at his hip he decided to clear his foggy mind on the shooting range in the training hangar. On the way he meets Hana and Lucio, playing a game on the computer. They make small talk before McCree goes on his way. Surprisingly, the training hangar was empty, despite a certain archer being there bright and early every morning. Maybe the American alcohol was too much for him this time, he thinks with a sly smirk. 

1….. 2…… 3 shots ring out into the empty hangar. 4, 5, 6 come in quick succession with a fan of the hammer. The smoke clears from the end of his gun as he check the damage, 6 large holes straight in the middle of each brightly coloured target. He’s still got it. As he sets the targets up again he catches a glimpse of the brand name written on the back, and is instantly reminded of his Deadlock days, where they used to smuggle stolen goods from said company. He fancied himself a bit of a badass back then – that he was bulletproof, and free from everything. But life always finds a way, and his notions of being too quick for the law came crashing down as Overwatch tore apart Deadlock. As McCree reflects, if he was given the chance to go back and flee that night, he would not change a thing. Blackwatch was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. It taught him to have true trust in your comrades, and Reyes was the most real and dependable sonuvabitch he’d ever met. McCree heaves a heavy sigh when the thought of Reyes enters his mind. He was the closest person to a father figure in his whole life. All McCree can hope for now is that he rests in peace.

9:35 his watch reads when his stomach starts to grumble. The smell of a traditional German breakfast fills his nostrils and a booming voice sings in the kitchen down the hall. ‘Ah that’s right! Reinhardt was on cooking duty today, wasn’t he?’ Thought the hungry cowboy. A few groans are heard and some angry Korean is spoken, only to be responded by a roaring laugh followed by “Kids these days need to appreciate REAL music, like Hasselhoff!” in a thick German accent. A fresh young accented laugh follows suit as McCree smiles to himself, a genuine one, as he takes off his hat and places Peacekeeper onto a table in the main hall. He walks over to the kitchen, Reinhardt cooking up a storm while Hana and Lucio try to block the sound with headphones on the other side of the room. Efi sits at the table with Hana and Lucio, still giggling while tinkering with a small robotic toy. Dr. Angela Zeigler sits on a stool behind the kitchen bench, giving small snippets of advice to Reinhardt so he doesn’t burn whatever he’s cooking. Slowly, more and more people are coming to the kitchen, either woken up by Reinhardt’s singing or enticed by the smell of his cooking. Hanzo and Genji came in together, talking about cybernetic advancements by what McCree can hear of the conversation, Jack Morrison comes in with Ana Amari, and behind her is daughter Fareeha. Zarya and Mei enter one after the other, until finally Winston arrives with Lena, a brand new Chronal Accelerator proudly across her chest. A few minutes later and a bit of teamwork the table is set and Reinhardt places the food down ready for everyone to dig in. Over breakfast the dining room is filled with many conversations, a friendly warmth setting in and easing McCree’s bones. The atmosphere is relaxed for once, a rarity at the Watchpoint. As McCree swings in and out of conversation, he studies everyone’s bright faces, making sure to never forget this moment, as it may just be the last memory he holds on to one day.  
High noon is when he sets out for a new mission aboard a state of the art hovercopter, joined by Genji, Hanzo, Reinhardt and Zenyatta. Zarya was originally drafted for today’s operation, but declined when she learned Zenyatta was a part of the crew. Although McCree understands why Zarya isn’t too fond of omnics, he has to admit he’s a little disappointed, as he was looking forward to seeing her in action for the first time. Today’s mission was straight-forward or at least it seemed: infiltrate the Talon headquarters, download their intel and eliminate any hostiles. But the real problem lied in rumors of a hacking genius, a literal shadow impossible to identify: Sombra. Not to mention a fellow named Reaper. They have been given strict orders that if they were to encounter the Reaper, disengage and retreat back to Gibraltar. McCree made a mental note to be extra alert today, and keep his eyes, or deadeye, peeled for any traces of Reaper.

7:00 pm. The operation was completed without a hitch, and McCree counts his blessings for it. Although he could have gone without the broken nose one particularly large Talon member gave him via right hook. Angela should be able to get him patched up right quick anyway. As they landed back at Gibraltar he is greeted by Angela and Jack, checking the status of each Overwatch agent and the results of the mission. Needless to say, when the hovercopter opened its doors many sighs of relief where had. When they were given the all-clear, they all stripped their weapons off at the barracks. As soon as they did all of today’s tension was instantly relieved, shoulders feeling a lot lighter. Genji and Zenyatta separated from Reinhardt, Hanzo and McCree as they went to meditate and study together. Once Reinhardt had finished taking all of his armor off, he excitedly went into the kitchen to start on dinner, and annoy the kids again, thought McCree. The remaining two went to the lounge room and practically sunk into the couch and watched TV together, while idly chatting during commercials. An hour passed, and everyone gathered once again to feast on Reinhardt’s creation together. The same warmth from before sets in only stronger, as everyone celebrates another day without casualty. To an outsider it might sound slightly morbid, but to McCree, he truly cherishes these moments with all of his heart.

11:00 pm. McCree feels the events of the day catch up to him when he unwinds. As he sits out on the balcony of his room wrapped in his favourite serape, lulled by the tune of soft playing country music, his eyes get droop down, too heavy to keep forcing open and McCree drifts off into the realm of the unconscious. Without him knowing, a small smile makes its way onto his face.  
McCree is truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, I actually wrote this as a school task but of course I went overboard talking about my favourite cowboy. I have no idea how posting on this site works so if I've made a mistake I'd love it if you could call it out. If you have enjoyed, I would be delighted to hear any critique on my work. If anyone wants it, I may do a McHanzo fic in the future, seeing as they are my otp.


End file.
